


Training

by obsessive_compulsive614



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_compulsive614/pseuds/obsessive_compulsive614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett helps Ward learn how to resist some forms of torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

"So, at this academy place, I’m gonna learn everything I need to know to be a secret agent?" Grant Ward said, unconvinced. With every visit to his little camp site Garrett made all sorts of promises about the SHIELD Academy, but they all seemed too grand to be true. Now that the time for Grant to join the academy was close at hand, he wanted to make sure he really knew what he was going into.

John Garrett chuckled at the younger man with that look in eyes like he knew everything.

 

"Not exactly. SHIELD has a way of making you feel like you’re prepared and then throwing you to the wolves. But that’s what you have me for. I’ve got all the insider secrets." Garrett said, his smirk slightly unsettling.

"Inside secrets? Like what?" He was almost certain Garrett wouldn’t tell him anything useful, but he had to try.

"Well, let’s just say that when it comes to the lessons on withstanding torture, SHIELD leaves out one extremely important method." Garrett was being frustratingly vague, as usual, but now Grant was too interested to care. He leaned toward Garrett in an attempt to show interest without seeming overly eager. Garrett took that as a cue to continue.

"Sure they teach you what to do under physical and mental stress. Even emotional torture. But I think they’re like the rest of the world in the way they ignore the existence of another form of torture: sexual."

Grant coughed at that, completely surprised at what Garrett was saying.

"Sexual? You mean like rape?" Grant asked, still shocked. Garrett laughed again, startling Grant in the tense moment.

"Oh I certainly have a lot to teach you." He said, resting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. He stepped closer to Grant causing Grant to nearly hold his breath in anticipation.

"If a pretty girl, or boy, started playing with you like this," Garrett said, moving his hand to tightly grip Ward’s crotch, "how long do you think you’d last before spilling all your secrets?" Ward grunted, not sure if he was supposed to answer the question or just stand there. Or should he push Garrett away? No, that wouldn’t end well. He decided to stand his ground and ignore the steadily growing pressure below his belt. Garrett looked into Ward’s eyes, a smile on his lips.

"We can use this as a teaching moment, then." Garrett said when he realized Ward wasn’t going to try to fight him off.

"You’re already doing well," Garrett started, tightening his grip on Ward. Ward stifled a groan.

"Can’t let them know they’re having an effect on you. It’d be a little better if you weren’t hard as a rock, but we can work on that more later." Ward stood still attempting to maintain poker face while Garrett began massaging his dick.

"Fuck," Grant muttered. Suddenly aware of the word that just left his mouth, he straightened up and hoped Garrett hadn’t noticed. It was a futile effort; Garrett always noticed. The older man removed his hand from the younger man and stepped back. The next thing he knew, Garrett’s fist was connecting with his stomach.

"Do well, get rewarded. Fuck up, get disciplined. Understand?" Garrett said when Ward looked up at him in surprise.

"Yes, sir." Grant said weakly. Garrett stepped closer again.

"Let’s try this again. I’m going to ask you a question. You’re going to try your hardest not to tell me the honest answer. Ready?"

Grant knew saying no would get him another punch, or worse, so he nodded. He was expecting a simple question. Something easy, something Garrett already knew the answer to. He was surprised when the words finally left the older man’s mouth.

"Here’s your question, pretty boy. Are you gay?" Ward was taken aback. Of course he wasn’t gay. This must be one of Garrett’s tricks. He would play along. This might not be so difficult.

"No answer?" Garrett said, circling Grant like a predator and it’s prey. "Maybe I can help you with that." Standing behind Ward this time, Garrett roughly grabbed for the younger man’s cock. Ward was embarrassed by how little it took to get him hard.

"Wanna think about answering the question?" Garrett asked, clearly teasing, his breath hot on Ward’s neck. All of the sensations were setting a fire in Grant’s belly but he had to ignore it. He didn’t want to disappoint Garrett.

"No," he said with as much resolve as he could muster in his current position. Garrett found Ward’s belt and began undoing it, all the while grinding against the younger man’s ass. Ward let out a hiss at all the conflicting sensations.

"Is that an answer or are you telling me you won’t answer?" Garrett said, freeing Ward’s cock from the confines of his tight jeans. Now the only thing between Garrett’s hand and Ward’s cock was the thin fabric of his briefs. "Because I’m starting to think you want to tell me."

"I’m not going to tell you." Ward said, gritting his teeth and stifling a groan. Garrett chuckled against Ward’s neck. Then the older man abruptly stepped back and all contact between the two was broken. Ward was shocked by the sudden lack of sensation and almost asked for Garrett to touch him again. Then he remembered what the real objective was.

"Still nothing? Some resolve you have, standing there with your dick out and hard, and still you won’t tell me. For a rookie that’s pretty good." Garrett’s appreciative words were going straight to Grant’s cock and he almost groaned, but he didn’t know if the game was over yet and he didn’t want to risk being punished.

"Good job, kid." Garrett congratulated Ward, then casually walked back to his own tent leaving Grant half naked, hard, and entirely confused about the answer to the question Garrett originally asked.


End file.
